Signos Secretos
by BCharlotte
Summary: Murron, una mujer con un trabajo muy especial, nunca ha creído en el amor ni en el sexo que no sea por trabajo... Hasta que una persona curiosa aparece en su vida, o mejor dicho, en su trabajo. Disclaimers incluidos en la historia... FraScot/ScotFra


Un pequeño oneshot de categoría FraScott, si se preguntan porqué esa pareja, sólo les diré que el contexto me daba para ellos, ellos son dinamita... En serio.  
>El nombre se me ocurrió gracias a una canción de L'Arc-en-Ciel (eso cuenta como disclaimer xD), y el contexto y todo fue, nació de mi alma xD<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya-san, y no se me ocurre qué decir... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Signos Secretos.<strong>

Una mujer escocesa, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como el musgo ejercía un oficio tan mal mirado, que el sólo hecho de mencionarlo frente a alguien hacía brotar lágrimas de sus dulces ojos, que siempre ocultaban en su interior una tristeza tremenda… ¿Qué hacía esta mujer? Hay tantos sinónimos para la misma palabra, pero nunca está de más mencionarlos (aunque a la pobre pelirroja le desagrade). Ramera, fulana, meretriz, o cortesana… A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que hacía, y aunque era la razón de sus alegrías ─más bien falsas─, era la gran razón de su sufrimiento. Tanto hombre que va en busca de un cuerpo para saciar sus necesidades o sus mismas desventuras, y tanta mujer que sirve para aliviar a estas almas en desgracia, pero… ¿Alguien ha pensado en ellas? Murron ─éste era el nombre de la dulce pelirroja─, sufría constantemente por culpa de no haber amado nunca de verdad y no haberse iniciado con una persona que amara realmente… Ya no creía en el amor, ni en nada parecido, todo lo que implicara sexo era meramente razón de trabajo, y ya había pasado por tantos lugares, que ya nada le sorprendía.

Un buen día llegaría a Francia, a trabajar a una dependencia bastante grande, una casa antigua y muy grande, donde muchas mujeres trabajaban, casi todas francesas, otras inglesas, italianas y españolas. Ella era la única escocesa, y la única pelirroja, por lo que se volvió una atracción especial, muchos de los clientes más frecuentes pedían una cita con ella, y les llamaba la atención que muchas veces era bastante hostil, pero nunca dejaba de trabajar… Luego de cada trabajo cerraba la puerta, se recostaba en su cama con los pies para arriba y fumaba unos cuatro cigarrillos hasta que ya el olor acumulado en la habitación cerrada la asfixiaba.

Para Murron cada uno de los clientes era igual, nadie destacaba demasiado, hasta que un buen día apareció cierto hombre, que fue quizás el único que en años logró hacer que se pusiera nerviosa antes de un encuentro… Su nombre era Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy.

─Mucho gusto, Francis ─saludó la mujer con una sonrisa amplia. Sus labios estaban pintados de color escarlata, junto a su tez pálida iba demasiado bien. Su cabello suelto y peinado, un corsé de color negro con encaje rojo, portaligas, todo lo que uno comprendería pueden usar estas mujeres. El hombre quedó alegremente embobado.

─¿Tú eres Murron? Oh~ Veo que es verdad lo que dicen allá afuera… Tienes unos encantadores ojos verdes, _mon petit_ ─sonrió ampliamente este hombre. Rubio y de ojos color mar, con una barbita corta, que se notaba que tenía que afeitar periódicamente.

La mujer se volteó, indicándole el cierre de su corsé. El francés se mojó los labios y rió bajito, comenzando a bajar el zipper y quitando la prenda con bastante maestría. Realmente el asunto se ponía complicado, Murron hacía esto tantas veces que ya no interesaba, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Sintió que su corazón se le saldría, temblaba… Nunca antes había temblado. Se le llenó la cabeza de pensamientos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, cuando se dio cuenta ya le habían despojado de todo atuendo y se encontraba debajo de este hombre, con el cabello rubio hasta los hombres y unos ojos que te devoraban cuando lo mirabas… Pasó su lengua tímidamente por el labio superior de ella, esperando alguna reacción. Murron se pidió a si misma mantener la calma y hacer lo que hacía siempre, así que comenzó, sin temor a trabajar… Pero tenía movimientos algo torpes, Francis rió bajo y pasó su mano dulcemente por el rostro de la chica, ésta se sintió un poco incómoda porque las cosas realmente no iban bien.

─¿Ocurre algo, _douceur_?─preguntó el francés incorporándose.─

¿Qué podía decirle? Por favor, esto era trabajo y ella parecía una adolescente… Pero, ¿cómo juzgarle? Nunca se fijó en un hombre más allá de lo que siempre hacía, y éste era en todo aspecto un caso especial… Le observó detenidamente y acarició su rostro, para luego sentarse en sus piernas, aprovechando que él se había sentado en esa cama de cubrecama rojo y aterciopelado.

Besó los labios del rubio, eran finos y tenían cierta destreza, un sabor que mezclaba diferentes tipos de vino… O eso sintió ella, que de todas formas no consumía demasiado. Empezó de un modo tranquilo, que terminó volviéndose aún más complejo, hizo cosas con la lengua que no sabía que podía llegar a hacer… Y se sintió distinta. Hizo con Francis cosas que jamás había hecho con ningún otro de los hombres que habían pasado por esa habitación, y se memorizó cada rincón sensible en la anatomía francesa, más que el cuello, más que el abdomen, ella acariciaba su cabello y lo tenía en sus manos. La cita duró una hora más de lo presupuestado, y finalizó con una forma curiosa, utilizando la lengua para todo, más que manos, más que piernas… Ambas lenguas descubrieron el cuerpo ajeno.

─_Incroyable, petit Murron _─exclamó admirado el francés cuando acaba de colocarse su camisa y recoger su largo cabello con una cinta─. ¿A qué se debió ese cambio tan repentino en tu actitud, dulce?

─Quiero un trago de ron ─musitó ella, poniéndose de pie y sirviéndose de la botella, ignorando de frentón la pregunta. Entre ambos se generó un silencio, así que el francés se despidió con un ademán y ella cerró la puerta.─

Por lo menos, no volvería a verlo.

O eso era lo que ella creía… Y, estaba completamente equivocada.

Pero más allá del encuentro fortuito que acabamos de apreciar, Murron poseía una historia bastante complicada, ya que desde niña estuvo involucrada en este tipo de mundo. Hija de una inglesa con un escocés, su madre, Brittany, cuando falleció el padre de la pelirroja instaló una casa tipo Burlesque en la gran mansión que poseían. Muchas muchachas llegaron a dicha casa y comenzaron a trabajar, muchachas de todos los países de Europa, y algunas provenientes del continente americano, y no hablo únicamente de canadienses o estadounidenses, sino a mujeres latinas también. Murron creció, y a los 15 años ya tuvo que empezar a trabajar, sin dejar de lado sus estudios por supuesto, pero no pudo estudiar tanto como su hermana… Alice. Rubia, muy parecida a su madre, utilizaba gafas de color rojo y siempre estaba leyendo, libros de magia por sobre todo… Cuando Murron salió de Escocia no volvió a saber de su hermana, supuso que ella había alcanzado una mejor vida, mucho mejor que la suya… ¡Cuánta desgracia se ocultaba en esos ojos verdes que regalaban una pequeña sonrisa al que se entregara a su cuerpo! Por eso la pelirroja con blanca tez, y labios gruesos que temblaban con facilidad, jamás había conseguido enamorarse de verdad, y nunca había sentido temor al estar con un hombre… Pero con el francés de la otra noche había sido diferente, y ella lo sabía muy bien… El miedo la invadió, aunque ella, en su inocencia no tenía idea de lo que era sentir miedo.

─Murron… Querida, ven aquí un momento ─la encargada de pronunciar estas palabras fue Anya Braginskaya, dueña de la casa en la que Murron se encontraba, la mujer más relevante en lo que a casas de diversión masculina se trataba─. Anoche, estuviste largo rato con el señor Francis… De hecho, salió bastante contento de aquí, pagó más de la cuenta de hecho… ¿Algún método especial que quieras decirme?

La pelirroja sonrió, se colocó el cabello tras la oreja y trató de mantenerse calmada─. Pues… ─comenzó a decir, sin saber del todo bien lo que trataba de expresar─: el señor Francis parecía entusiasmado, sólo hice lo que creí prudente… ¿Dijo alguna cosa además de parecer contento?

─Prometió volver esta noche ─dijo la rusa, mirándose en uno de los espejos que estaban en esa sala, mientras se ordenaba su corsé de colores pasteles.─

El corazón de Murron se detuvo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a golpear con fuerza, no le sorprendía que quizás la rusa de ojos violáceos y cabello ceniza escuchara los latidos de éste. Suspiró, intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero a esa rusa de 30 años nadie podía engañarla, menos una muchacha como Murron, que sólo tenía 21. Quizás el lector se pregunte, ¿por qué alguien joven como Anya poseía un burdel?, bueno, estos negocios era nada más que herencia, la dueña original de este lugar era Katyusha Braginskaya ─la hermana mayor─, y Anya heredó todo cuando ella se casó.

─Me alegra mucho saber que volverá, ahora que es temprano puedo tomar una siesta y ordenar la habitación para que no se vea tan mal ─sonrió, un rubor tan rubí como su cabello se apoderó de su rostro.─

La británica subió rápidamente a la habitación, aún tenía una cantidad curiosa de olores, por suerte, se encontraba con camisón de dormir y pantuflas, por lo cual pudo comenzar a limpiar un poco. Abrió las ventanas, corrió las cortinas, hizo todo lo necesario para que se fuera el olor a la noche anterior, cambió las sábanas, el cubrecama… Todo. Cuando vio su habitación limpia, fue tiempo de lanzarse sobre la cama y dormir… Durmió largo y tendido, hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando se levantó y fue a la ducha… Su baño no duró demasiado, el agua caliente salía llenando de vapor ese pequeño cuadrado donde se encontraba la regadera. Terminó el ritual y se vistió con rapidez, se maquilló como era debido… Curioso era que estaba más preocupada por su propio aspecto de lo que era normal… ¿Acaso realmente le interesaba verse bien?

Muchos querían pedir un encuentro con ella, pero Murron le había pedido no aceptar nada hasta que llegara el francés. Como la rusa no era una dueña tacaña o ingrata, accedió contenta ante dicha petición… Quizás ella sabía lo que probablemente iba a ocurrir en ese poco tiempo. Cuando por fin el cabello rubio y los ojos azules cual océano aparecieron en la recepción, Anya sonrió animada y lo llevó a la habitación de Murron. Cuando la puerta fue tocada, la pelirroja se incorporó velozmente, tomó un sorbo de ron que había en su mesita de noche y abrió, quedando prendada de la amplia sonrisa de Bonnefoy.

─Les deseo una buena noche a ambos, ya sabes donde dejar el dinero cuando te vayas ─dijo Anya y le guiñó el ojo a la británica, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dejó pasar al francés, que al igual que ella parecía entusiasmado.─

Murron cerró la puerta con llave, cuando se volteó Francis ya estaba sentado en su cama, sonreía, o al menos eso creía ─de lo embobada que estaba ni siquiera podía fijarse bien en si era una sonrisa o no─. La pelirroja se sentó al lado del francés, mientras intentaba decir algo para comenzar lo que venían a hacer… Pero, nadie comenzaba.

─Debo confesarte algo ─comenzó a decir él antes de que ella pudiera siquiera hablar─, cuando volví a casa anoche, tenía aún una gran sensación en mi pecho… Jamás había hecho eso con alguien… Realmente… Eres especial, hiciste conmigo algo distinto… No pude dejar de pensar en eso cuando me dormí. No quiero hablar demasiado, sé que como trabajas en esto a ti probablemente te de igual… Por eso, sólo quiero volver a derretirme en ti…─

Una sensación extraña recorrió el pecho de Murron, que sólo atinó a acariciar el rostro de Francis y sonreírle… El rubio tomó su mano y comenzó a besar sus dedos, subió por el brazo y terminó en el cuello, pasando la lengua lentamente, mientras el cuerpo de la escocesa se contraía constantemente. Se volteó, y su corsé voló por los aires, junto a la ropa de ambos, de la cual se despojaron rápidamente… La mujer se sentó sobre las piernas del francés, consiguiendo una fusión extraña, se recostó para atrás, mientras la boca de Bonnefoy se encontraba en su torso, y subía lentamente hasta el borde de sus senos… Las voces de ambos se estaban muriendo… O tal vez, estaban más vivas que nunca. Parecían ahogarse, más que el acto en sí, lo que hacían previamente era lo que marcaba la diferencia… El corazón de Murron se hundía, siendo devorada por un hambriento lobo… Haciendo el amor con la lengua.

Piernas entrelazadas, respiraciones entrecortadas y un sudor desbordante, las sábanas estaban completamente mojadas y arrugadas, ya no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban cambiando de posiciones, una y otra vez. Sus mentes se habían apagado, nada más era completamente importante, porque ninguno de los dos ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, era algo que sólo ellos hubiesen entendido y seguirían comprendiendo… Era eso, no era más que señales… Señales secretas, que nadie más comprendería.

Los finos dedos del francés se enlazaron con el cabello distorsionado y rojizo de Murron, quien intentaba aferrarse al francés con las uñas en su espalda, sus piernas ya no podían seguir abrazando su torso, ya no podía respirar, le costaba mantenerse alerta… Cuando se dio cuenta, ya Francis estaba sobre ella, agotado, su esencia ya había salido de manera desbordante… ¿Qué hora era? No tenía la menor idea… Sintió como el rubio se había quedado dormido, y luego de unos minutos tratando de volver en sí, ella también durmió.

Nunca supieron cuántas horas habrían pasado, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba fuerte la luz del día, y el francés seguía durmiendo ahí. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y vio a Anya, que se encontraba en camisa de dormir y con el cabello recogido. Con una pequeña sonrisa se adentró en la habitación, miró a ambos en su lecho y comentó, como si fuera cualquier cosa:

─Por la cantidad de horas, no creas que le saldrá barato ─rió, mientras Murron sonreía, acariciando la cabeza rubia del francés─: Aunque… Si se queda a desayunar podríamos hacer una excepción.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho que no aparecía con alguna historia.<br>Atentos a la historia que iré subiendo, cuyo primer capítulo ya está a bordo.  
>Cualquier duda o petición, revisen mi perfil y busquen mis redes de comunicación.<br>¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


End file.
